


Golden Petals

by Firehedgehog



Series: CodeVerse [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Choices, Codeverse, Dreamtale, Journey, dream - Freeform, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Dream discovered he's getting weaker and ill, he goes to Dreamtale and finds the remnants of the tree fading and soon the last bits of the AU will be gone. The Au with the tree remains goes, so do they. Dream.. finally starts his journey that may save there lives. If he's alive at the end is another question.Welcome back to the Codeverse
Series: CodeVerse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611211
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue: Wilt

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the Codeverse, the stories continue ever onward. Right now Chaosdancer12 has not joined this story, and who knows what stories will happen in the future.

Dream leaned his skull against the wall, the cool surface was helping him.

His head felt like it was a spinning top.

His bones felt sluggish and they were burning at the same time.

He was so.... tired.

He took a few more steps down the hallway, the world was greying in and out around him.

He collapsed, and unconsciousness claimed him.

OoOoO

Dream woke up feeling empty.

But, at least, the world was no longer spinning.

He pulled a tree leaf from his item storage, it was almost fully dead.

He was running out of time.


	2. Chapter One: Leading to sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far Chaos is only editing and helping me with ideas, that or break down and write another story of her own in Codeverse

Dream pushed back a bit of hurt when Chaos winced after she saw him, he knew that Chaos and the other Dreamswap residents were friends with him. But, once in a while, he'd catch a side look, or a wince, or a feeling of old terror.

It wasn't his fault that his counterpart was insane.

But he had scarred their minds and Souls, and he knew that sometimes, he'd set off panic attacks.

He hated that.

He just wanted everyone to be happy.

He wanted them to not have that deep fear that this was just a dream, and they'd wake up, back in their own Multiverse, and Chaos would be trapped inside of her own Soul.

"Unca Dweam!" A voice cried.

Dream laughed, and he leaned down, capturing the tiny shin and spinning them in the air.

"Have you been good Canvas?" Dream asked, setting the child on his hip, and the tiny shin nodded his head, with his ecto hair flopping all over the place.

"Mama said that Canvas a good boy, Papa said that Canvas was allowed to play with Unca Dweam!" Canvas excitedly said.

"Is that so?" Dream asked, smiling.

He did enjoy spending time with Canvas, the child was a joy.

Dream had no desire to mate or have children, his Brother's children, and his friend's children were enough. Long ago, he'd had a crush on Ink, but later on, he'd realized that he'd been more or less star struck.

Thank goodness Ink had been sealed then, Dream would have been horrified if his friend had realized that Dream had been a fan of his.

"We'll see you at Dinner, Canvas, Dream." Chaos said, before she grabbed her husband and both of them vanished into a portal.

Canvas quickly turned his gaze upon his Uncle.

"Sandcastles?" Canvas asked.

"Sandcastles." Dream grinned.

The duo quickly fled before the Meme Squad tried to join their sandcastle battle plans.

Again.

OoOoO

"We're the only ones home." DS!Cross, better known as Intersect, suddenly said.

Night.. who used to be DS!Nightmare blinked, looking up from the book that he was reading, and Errant, aka DS!Error, was resting with his head on Night's lap.

"We are not interrupting Chaos's Date day." Night said, shivering when he remembered Chaos's anger at them butting in on one of her Date days. It had not been pretty....

"Wait... isn't Fluffy babysitting the Rugrat today?" Intersect asked, perking up.

Fluffy, aka the local Dream, and probably the nicest person in this Multiverse.

Night would admit that he was jealous of the local Nightmare, this Dream was so much better than his Dream, and he was a fluff made alive.

Errant had once accidentally called Dream Fluffy, and the dark boned skeleton had learned that Dream could prank like the best of them.

They had learned their lesson, do not call Dream Fluffy where he could hear it.

They still hadn't found the last pair of knitting needles.

"Let's go and attack them with our own sandcastle." Night cackled, and the trio quickly left the building.

OoOoO

Dream snorted, as he escorted three exhausted younger skeletons, with a sleeping Shin in his arms.

"I thought it was supposed to be the adult that's exhausted." Dream mused, and the younger monsters glared at him.

"Well, you don't look like an adult." Night said.

"True." Dream grinned, since his aging had somehow stopped, and he looked like he was sixteen.

"I need a nap." Errant yawned.

"There's a few hours till Dinner, I'm making pasta." Dream said, as he gently placed the sleeping Canvas in his bed.

"Mmm.. pasta..." Intersect hummed.

"Go and take your nap." Dream said, smiling as he ushered them to their bed.

And a few moments later, Dream was the only one awake.

He tilted to the side, and he gasped, catching himself before he hit the floor. His breath came out heavily, with sweat beading briefly on his head, and he stayed there for twenty minutes, regaining himself.

"What... was that?" Dream asked, bewildered.

OoOoO

In a AU long abandoned, a tree creaked.

A branch groaned and it fell to the ground.

Nothing else could be heard, because this AU had been dying for a very long time.


	3. Chapter Two: Check me

Dream frowned, digging through his room.

Originally, he had planned to move out when Chaos moved in to be with Ink, with her family.

But she'd quickly put a stop to that, realizing he'd been ready to leave to give them peace from the memories of DS!Dream.

No one had wanted to kick him out of the home he'd had for a very long time.

He'd been grateful for that, he hadn't been enjoying the thought of looking for a new place away from Ink, his best friend.

"Aha!" Dream said, finding the storage box that he was looking for.

It had been three days since he'd babysat Canvas, and since then, he'd had four more spells of nearly fainting, sudden migraines and one bloody nose.

Dream was a monster, but technically, he and Nightmare were Dryads too, since they had been born from the Tree of Feelings. That meant, sometimes, he and his twin reacted to monster medicine weirdly, and he had left Sci bewildered when he'd tried testing him in the past to find effective healing items for him.

It was due to this, that Sci had created a device to do scans on Dream and Nightmare.

He really had to unpack this box sooner or later.

"Now.. How do I use this?" Dream asked himself, digging through the box for the device's instructions. He hummed under his breath as he read the pages, leafing through them to make sure that he had set it up correctly.

He grinned as he selected the settings that he needed, and he clicked the activate button.

Hello Soul Check without a battle.

"What..." Dream said.

"This... can't be right." He said, backing away from the device with a look of shock on his face.

There, in his Status...

Dying.

OoOoO

The sun was setting, but Dream wasn't watching the sunset.....

The results were sinking in, and he kept on looking at his Status...

Dying...

By the tree, this should be impossible, Dream and Nightmare were linked together, and if one of them died, the other one would die, a few weeks later, and he knew that Nightmare was in good health. His brother was heathy, and Dream knew that his Brother wasn't sick!

Tree...

No...

It couldn't be.

And a few moments later, the room was empty.

OoOoO

It was bad.... Dream couldn't believe what he was seeing....

The remains of the tree was dying.

Only sparks of life remained in it's husk...

The AU around was mostly dead.

"No...." Dream whispered in horror, as he picked up a leaf that had fell from the Tree. He carefully tucked it into his clothing, and golden tears started to slowly fall from his eyesockets.

He didn't want to die.

He wanted to see how many children Nighty and Bluescreen would have.

He wanted to see little Canvas grow up. It was strange, to find out how many things he wanted, but he wouldn't have a chance to see them....

His brother wasn't affected by the dying Tree, due to the curses he bore from eating the apples, but that would change once Dream died, with the Tree of Feelings.

"No.. I won't allow this to end.." He said, and he frowned, as his hands became fists.

He felt a spark of Determination.

He had to make an entrance to the Multiversal Library, he wasn't going to lie down and die!


	4. Chapter Three: Infinite Paths

Dream felt disrepair.

Endless isles and books stretched forever.

Yet he had to search, and hope as he already knew that there was no knowledge in his multiverse on how to save the tree of feelings.

Dreamtale had no resets.

He had to do it for Nighty and his family.

So he started walking, one foot in front of the other.

OoOoO

“I play Gothy in a tutu,” a voice said.

“What.. a tutu!” another voice laughed.

“I play Poth and cookies!” another voice giggled.

“Are they Retconned’s cookies Fire?” the first voice said.

“Of course they are Chaos,” Fire said.

Curious Dream poked his head around a corner, and had to blink. A group of beings that looked like animals were around a large table with a board game of some type and a mass of cards. He rubbed his eyes, for a second he swore he saw more humanoid/monster forms instead.

“I play Epic in a police uniform, and use too young to date card,” a chimera smirked.

“Really Floof?” the first voice said, a axetale temmie who the others had called Chaos.

“Okay, whoever made this game has to die!” a shadowy wolf hissed somehow drawing a card without hands.

“Whys that Misty?” The bird of flames asked.

“I play Yandere!” Misty scowled throwing the card down, laughter filled the air after that,

The kirin and cat traded smirks.

OoOoO

“ _Are you looking for something?”_ a voice whispered, from right behind him.

Dream yelped and spun around, and stared,

A child stood there there form hidden by raggedly robes that might have been brown once, a hood covered there head and a pair of grey tinted lenses of goggles hid there upper face, the bottom by a ragged red scarf.

The scarf tugged his memory, reminded him of something but he couldn’t place it.

“Sorry you scared me,” Dream said sheepishly.

“ _Its okay, I’m very quiet,”_ the other whispered, Dream didn’t mention part of it was that he couldn’t feel the others emotions.

“I’m trying to save the tree of feelings, its dying in my multiverse,” Dream told the.. child?

“ _Ah.. that’s not good, do you know your multiverse codes?”_ the child asked.

“Is that important?” Dream asked worriedly

“ _A bit, but we can always use an orb to narrow down to just your multiverse,”_ the child replied.

“Orb?” he said feeling stupid.

“ _There new, something about kidnappings and corrupted fates,”_ the child said.

“That doesn’t sound good,” Dream said worriedly.

“ _Don’t worry your multiverse is fine now, and here is an orb. Just push a bit of magic in it,”_ the child said, Dream did and the orb glowed and a gem popped into existence beside the orb.

“Oh! The magic in it will lead me to the information for my multiverse,” Dream said happily as he picked it up.

“ _Good luck,”_ the child said from behind him.

“Thanks again, by the way. Whats your name?” Dream asked turning around, and found himself alone.

“Well, thank you again whoever you are...” Dream told the empty library aisle. Then turned and ran the direction the gem led.

OoOoO

The child sighed as Dream ran from sight, they pushed back there hood and loosed there goggled. Brilliant purple eyelights were revealed, magic tainted tears slipped down his face.

Trance had not expected to come across an alternate of his brother.

He clenched his fists, he had to be strong.

Error hadn’t sacrificed himself to save him for nothing, he’d find his Dream and they’d stop Ink’s mad crusade.

“ _Ruru papa, I’ll bring R_ _everie_ _home I promise,”_ he whispered, running a hand on his fathers scarf.


	5. Chapter Four: Yggdrasil

The book was so old, it looked like a sneeze would cause it to fall apart.

In fact only magic kept it together.

Gently Dream placed in on the varnished wooden table, carefully opening the book mentally wincing at every sound it made.

"Don't worry, you can't damage the book. The magic on it stops that," a voiec said, Dream blinked and looked up.

"Ink?" he said surprised.

"Yup, but not your Ink," the other said cheerfully.

"Right, keep forgetting this place overlaps everywhere," Dream said a bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry happens to everyone, its easy to confuse those you know. You can call me Shell," The Ink said, sliding into a chair across from him.

"Nice to meet you," Dream said, the name Shell nagged at him.

Where had he heard it before?

"I thought I'd help you out, otherwise that book would take you weeks to find the article you need," Shell said, and flipped the pages to about a third of a way through.

"Thank you?" Dream said bewildered.

"Good luck," Shell said getting out of the other chair, striding down the aisle.

"Well, that's helpful," Dream said, and looked down to what Shell had opened for him.

"The Yggdrasil flower?" Dream said after a moment.

_Once an Eon the Yggdrasil flower blooms, it is golden in color and only one flower blooms at a time. They are known as the Golden Flower due to this. On the morning it blooms a single dewdrop forms. the drop can restore anything, the petals heal anything and the stem bind anything._

_The Au it blooms is nameless and contains nothing living but plants, the only location marker of the AU is that it appears randomly around the sleeping AU._

"Sleeping AU?" Dream said bewildered.

_The Sleeping AU is an AU that was cursed, and all its people sleep frozen in time._

_It is unknown at this time how to fix the sleeping AU, rumour has it that something must be returned to the Sans there to awaken everything._

"Well, that's helpful," Dream said.

Now.. he just needed to find out more about the sleeping AU.

Of course he became dizzy and passed out at that moment.

OoOoO

"Careful, don't sit up to fast. You have a bloody nose," a kind voice said, he slowly opened his eyes blinking till the grey fuzziness faded.

"Your the gamers...." Dream said sluggishly.

"Yup, you had us really worried," one of them said, this one looked like a hedgehog made of fire.

"Here," the female axetale temmie said, passing him a tissue.

"Thank you," Dream said a bit woozily, pressing it against his nose to stop the flow.

"Okay! I'm back," the shadow wolf said trotting down the aisle.

"Were you able to get hold of them?" the hedgehog asked.

"Yup, he'll be here soon and get Dream back home," the wolf grinned.

"Who's he?" Dream asked surprised.

"Heya Broh!" a voice beamed.

"Fresh!" Dream said in shock.

OoOoO

Fresh didn't often leave the confines of his multiverse.

He could.

But he preferred not to.

After all, those other multiverses had there own Fresh's.

Hmm... maybe he should visit the cool shadow dude and the little light dude.

No wait.. wasn't the little light dude missing?

Probably should avoid it for now then.

So when an admin popped he was surprised.

But he rolled with it.

Now he had a friend to get home.


	6. Chapter Five:  A Portal We Go

“Really Fresh, I’m okay now,” Dream protested.

He’d slept like the dead that night, and when he woke found that the Parasite had returned.

Dream did not ask if the colorful being had actually stayed the night.

“Brotato you almost collapsed twice in such an uncool way since you woke,” Fresh said, staring at him his glasses blank.

“I know..” Dream said softly “But I don’t have much time.”

“Dude, no one ever has enough time,” Fresh grinned.

“Its more a dying thing Fresh,” Dream said a bit bitterly.

“We die every second we live,” Fresh laughed.

“This time, its much faster,” Dream sighed, Fresh stopped laughing and stared at him. At least Dream thought he was, it was hard to tell with those strange sunglasses of his.

“Ah.. that type of dying,” Fresh said quietly, and.. it was almost shocking to hear Fresh speak so quietly.

Dream rubbed his skull, a subtle numbness to his body.

He only had one clue, and his body was collapsing faster then he could search.

“Fresh... have you ever heard of the Sleeping Au?” he asked softly, the Parasite hummed under his breath and tilted his head thoughtfully.

“Error pointed out the AU once, never went to it. OH! Are you looking for the timed AU?” Fresh said grinning.

“Timed?” Dream said bewildered.

“Its a cool place, plenty of awesome blossoms and shady trees,” Fresh raved “If I remember its main flower should be in bloom any time now.”

“Take Me there now!” Dream ordered.

“Brah?” Fresh said bewildered.

“I need that flower, it has the power to save my AU. Meaning I won’t die and drag Nighty along leaving the kids with one less a parent,” Dream said in a wavering voice.

Nighty finally had the happiness he deserved.

Fresh stared at him and mad a hand motion, suddenly a portal opened lined with multiple colors.

“That’s the sleeping Au, Can’t find its name due to its state,” Fresh said.

“It... looks so sad,” Dream said softly, humans and monsters lay on the ground unmoving and the world seemed colorless around them.

Birds was frozen flying in the sky.

“Fresh, are you sure you’ve never been there before?” Dream asked, as Fresh’s face could have been made of stone as he stared at the scene the portal revealed.

“No Brotato, Fresh has never been there,” Fresh said, closing the portal.

OoOoO

A sigh of air was released.

A breath that had been held for eons.

Then everything was sleeping again.

OoOoO

“And the other AU?” Dream said hopefully.

With a grin Fresh popped up another portal, and Dream gasped in awe.

It was beautiful.

The ground was carpeted with flowers, trees arched into the sky on ancient trunks. Mountains with sparkling waters, waterfalls spraying mist everywhere causing mini rainbows to form. And above all this, was a sky so blue it put most shades of blue to shame.

“How does such a place exist,” Dream whispered in awe.

“Who knows, epic napping spot,” Fresh said, startling a giggle from Dream.

“Lets go, lets find that flower and save Dreamtale,” Dream said.

With that the two stepped into the portal, seconds later it closed behind them.


	7. Chapter Six: Little Garden

The scent of flowers greeted Dream as he stepped upon the loamy earth below the portal, he paused and felt himself relax.

There was something special about this place.

"We gotta' skedaddle," Fresh said, Dream blinked bringing himself back to reality.

"Sorry, it just took my breath for a moment," he replied with a blush.

"Brah... we don't have lungs," Fresh smirked, Dream rolled his eyelights.

"Right.. lets move before i have another episode," Dream said softly.

His bones felt so....

_Fragile..._

"Lets mosey," Fresh smirked.

OoOoO

"Grey.. there was nothing we could do," Chaos gently told her husband, little Canvas was down for a nap.

"He was.. just so scared of me. I've never had anyone so scared of me before," Grey whispered, Choas leaned into his chest her skull against his neck her hair fluttering around free.

"Sometimes... the multiverse isn't fair," Chaos said.

"No... its not," Grey responded.

OoOoO

"This is a stupid tall hill," Dream huffed.

Fresh only hummed.

They couldn't shortcut of portal, as they might miss the flower which was located somewhere nearby.

"Lets take a break," Dream said with a sigh, he felt rather wobbly.

Fresh plopped to the ground and relaxed.

Carefully Dream got down, laying down next to the parasite his body cushions by the lush plants.

"That one looks like a rabbit," Fresh said pointing.

"It does," Dream hummed seeing the cloud. "The one to the right of it looks like a smiley face."

Fresh laughed.

"It even has an epic scar," Fresh responded.

"Oh my Gosh, its Epic!" Dream said, and broke out giggling when Fresh took a screenshot of it from his phone.

"Did you hear what Epics been doing?"Fresh said.

"No, but he's always doing crazy things," Dream responded.

"He's chasing dis kid, who he calls the cookie God. Says he wants all the cookies for life," Fresh smirked.

"He's such a dork," Dream said smiling, for some reason the talk of cookies tickled his memories.

He swore he should remember something,

Fresh turned to say something and paused, Dream was asleep a small smile on his face.

A small break wouldn't matter.

OoOoO

Dream woke up to a feeling of wrongness.

His eyes snapped open, the sky was dark and filled with stars.

"Fresh?" he questioned.

No one answered.

Dream turned and blinked, Fresh was no longer beside him. Carefully he got to his feet, wincing a bit as his body protested.

"Fresh!" he called again, and then almost tripped over a gouge in the ground.

'Wait gouge?' Dream thought bewildered, eh carefully leaned down and hissed.

That wasn't gouges, that's was the earth ripped up and something was dragged away.

"This should have woken me up!" Dream said in a panic, and began to run following the ripped earth.

"RUN!" Fresh yelled as Dream came across the parasite.

"Fresh!" Dream cried in shock, strange energy like limbs that looked like decaying flesh was dragging Fresh into a greyed out portal.

He had no time to act, as that second the portal closed taking Fresh with it.

To make insult with injury, the flower he was looking for was at his feet.

He gave a bitter laugh.


	8. Epilogue: Shaking Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but due to this Chaos and I were able to prepare a huge epilogue that longer then most chappies, its almost a story on its own. Important Note after Story.

His legs felt like lead.

Weights, weighing him down more, by the minute.

To think twenty minutes ago, everything had, once again, gone to heck.

He couldn't even chase after what had taken Fresh, his time was running out.

He couldn't waste a minute on saving the Tree of feelings and his AU, after all, his life was metaphorically bleeding from an invisible wound. In his hands was a simple flowerpot, the flower he had been chasing, gently cradled in it.

So, with a cry of horror, he fell.

Darkness claimed him.

OoOoO

"Careful... Careful! His body is more fragile then usual!" A voice called.

"Kind of obvious with the dust flakes coming off of his body.." A voice dryly said.

"Ha ha..." The first voice said, even more dryly.

_Someone.... is.. there?_

Darkness claimed him again.

OoOoO

His eyes were open right?

Everything was blurry.

" **You are an idiot Dream!"** A voice said.

"Nighty?" He gurgled out, coughing.

"An idiot! You're not allowed to die until I say you can."

OoOoO

"Oh my..." A female voice said.

"The Tree..." Another voice gasped.

" **It's dying..."** Nightmare said.

"That explains Dream's condition, the Dark Apples would have protected you...." The other male voice said.

"Grey.. there has to be something that we can do." The female said.

OH! The female, and the other male, were Chaos and Ink.

"Flower.... the flower..." He gasped out painfully, with bits of dust, flaking from his bones, as he spoke.

"There's a flower pot in his hands." Chaos said.

" **Let me place him down."** Nightmare said, Dream opened his eyes and he slowly blinked.

His brother was carrying him.

"Flower.. heal.. tree." Dream rasped out.

"This flower, it definitely will... The last time that I saw this type of flowers was eons ago." Ink said, Dream smiled and he winced, because it hurt to smile now.

" **How does it work?"** Nightmare asked anxiously, and he made sure that Dream was comfortable against the remains of the Tree of Feelings.

"How.. find me?" Dream coughed out the dust in his mouth.

"You've been worrying us Dream, and when Nightmare suddenly started screaming, because of the pain from your side of the link, we had to find you." Ink kindly said.

"Oh.. stupid me," Dream giggled, he was a bit hysterical...

" **Now... how does the flower work?!"** Nightmare demanded.

"Usually, you make a tonic to use it... but there's no time to make a tonic now." Ink said.

"No.. failed!" Dream cried.

"I said usually, I'm just going to use it the hard way." Ink replied.

"Grey.. is that safe?" Chaos asked, with a worried look on her face.

"Other then magical exhaustion, I'll be fine. I'll be using my Magic to control the power of the flower. Just be prepared Nightmare, Dream. It will also go through you, since you're connected to the tree." Ink explained, to them.

" **It's better than Death."** Nightmare grumbled.

"Fun.." Dream replied raspily, and then, he shivered as more dust was shred from his body.

"We must hurry, Nightmare, go to the opposite spot from Dream and I'll start."Ink told him, Nightmare nodded his head and he moved out of Dream's line of sight.

"Just remember... Breath." Ink said, as the colour started to fade from his eyelights, until they were white...

OoOoO

Dream gasped in shock, as an oppressive layer of Magic, covered everything.

It was too much.

Too much Magic!

He knew that Ink was a god, but this much Magic in the air was too much.

Then..

He screamed.

Nightmare screamed.

Ink's Magic, and the flower's Magic, entering their tree, and themselves.

It wasn't painful.

It was just too much.

OoOoO

Chaos took a deep breath, as her markings started to glow.

_'I just hope that you know what you're doing Grey.'_

She could feel the Magic in the air, and if it wasn't for her own Magic, and her bond to Grey, she could have fainted from the strength of it.

She put her hands together, and she prayed.

OoOoO

For a brief moment, golden patterns appeared on Nightmare and Dreams, that looked like golden petals, glowing fiercely with Magic.

By this point Nightmare had passed out, the flower had too much positive Magic.

"Tooo much!!!" Dream screamed.

The Tree of Feelings was a pillar of light, but everyone could see that it was whole, once more.

"I can't hold it..." Dream cried, his body was weak to hold all of the Magic.

With a sigh, his body released the extra Magic.

The world exploded into golden light.

The shock was enough to send Ink, and Chaos, flying back, several feet.

Chaos quickly summoned a bone attack, and she drove it into the ground, to stop her flight.

She grabbed Grey's hand, when he flew by her.

"Chaos...Are you okay?" Ink said getting up, he was glad that he had finished what he had been trying to do, before the explosion. "

I hit a tree, sore won't be enough." Chaos moaned, as she got up, with a bone bruise forming on her left leg.

"Sorry, I didn't know that would happen." Ink said.

She nodded her head, and she dismissed the bone. "You owe me snuggles."

"Snuggles will be given." He grinned. "Dream, Nightmare, are you okay?!"

There was silence, but from what he could see, Dream was unconscious, so Nightmare was probably unconscious too.

Chaos hummed, and she fixed her plait. "It looks like the Tree of Feelings from my old Multiverse."

"He has Dream's, and my Magic, and a bit of the flower's... oh.. oh dear.. a Magic born." Ink said, with a shocked look on his face.

"Let's get everyone home, and then, we can figure this out." Chaos nodded her head, and she gently rocked the little shin. "Yelp... Canvas is going to be happy...

OoOoO

Dream woke feeling light headed for, the first time in a very long time.

He didn't hurt at all, and the smells, and the feel of the bed that he was in, were familiar... this was his room.

Slowly, golden eyelights opened, and he gave a sigh of relief. The fact that he was waking up told him one thing, they'd made it in time.

"Dream, thank goodness your awake." A voice said, and when he turned his head, he saw Ink, sitting on a chair beside his bed.

"I'm glad that I even woke up." he replied.

"Let's get you to the living room, we have some food ready, and some... er... important things to speak of." Ink said, and he was a bit embarrassed.

"Alright." Dream said, and he slid out of bed, and onto the floor.. apparently, he was still too weak to really move about.

"Help, I've fallen and I can't get up.." Dream said weakly, with his face in the carpet.

Ink snorted, and that was how Dream got carried to the living room, and cocooned in blankets, with Nightmare, in his passive form, in the same condition.

Chaos walked into the room, with Canvas following her, and a bundle in her arms that was moving.

"Chaos... you and Ink had another child!" Dream said, with a look of shock on his face.

"He's a Magic Born." Chaos told Dream, as she sat by Ink, and Canvas sat down to play with the toys in the living room. "And while he's Ink's son... I'm not the biological Mother..."

"Who's the Mom?" Dream asked, he was confused, he knew that Ink would never cheat on his beloved Chaos.

"It's yours moron, I can feel their Magic." Nightmare grumbled, nibbling on a piece of toast.

"Eh....." Dream said, freezing.

"Great, we broke him..." Nightmare sighed.

"I guess that Fate really did help me keep my promise to Retconned..." Chaos smiled, and Canvas smiled as he offered a stuffed toy to the shin.

Chaos cooed, and she placed it in the shin's arms. The little one hugged it, and he smiled.

"Oh no.. this is horrible... I'm a horrible person to raise a child. Spread positivity yes, raise a child no!" Dream started to panic.

"Canvas already loves his new baby brother." Chaos told him. "And you don't have to raise him Dream, it's okay if you feel like you're better off being the Uncle... We can raise him."

"What! But this is my fault!" Dream said tearfully, Nightmare sighed at how much an idiot his twin could be.

"Dream.. no Dream, it's no one's fault, things happen..." Ink gently said.

"But..." Dream said.

"No buts Dream, but there is something that you can do." Ink suggested.

"What?" Dream helplessly asked.

"Name him." Ink gently said.

Gently, Chaos placed the tiny Magic born newborn into Dream's arms, and Dream blinked down, at the child.

Children were precious, Chaos and Ink were the best parents for this little one.

"Palette... His name will be Palette Roller." Dream finally spoke.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming Soon  
> CURSED
> 
> A Cursed AU, a missing Fresh. A Story finally told, can a curse be beaten?


End file.
